


乔纳森与他的狗（后续）

by BaiSheng



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiSheng/pseuds/BaiSheng
Summary: 乔纳森很生气，他决定要惩罚骗他的坏狗狗——哈罗德。





	乔纳森与他的狗（后续）

“咦……？”  
  
在舔去了乔纳森脸颊上的泪后，哈罗德惊讶地发现自己恢复成人了。  
  
哈罗德把双手举到面前，不住左右晃了晃，几近喜极而泣。  
  
不再是狗，一条被人肆意欺辱踩虐的狗了。还没来得及狂喜起来，哈罗德蓦地想起什么，忙转过头去看向被他压在身下的乔纳森。  
  
只见乔纳森红着眼眶，怔愣地看着自己，眼泪却还没停下，咕噜咕噜地顺着脸颊滑落，呆滞又不知所措。哈罗德自上次——性情大变对乔纳森做了那些事后，便很久没再见到乔纳森这副模样了。一股隐秘的疼痛驱使着他俯下身去，想舔去乔纳森的泪，却被乔纳森一把推开，狼狈地滚到了一旁。  
  
哈罗德慌张地抬头。  
  
只见乔纳森满脸怒容，他上下打量了哈罗德此时的装束。此时的权戒者仍穿着制服，所有的脏污好似在魔法解除的那一刻就随着魔法一起消失了，此时他的身上只余下了当时战斗所留下的伤口，看起来几近愈合。  
  
哈罗德被他盯得瑟瑟发抖，几乎快忍不住哭出来了。乔纳森却在此时一把跨坐在哈罗德的身上，俯身在哈罗德的耳边轻声开口，“装狗很好玩……？”  
  
“你很喜欢把我耍得团团转吗？”他边说着，一边凑得更近，用唇线描绘着哈罗德的耳廓，渐渐向下移动，“你喜欢做狗是吧？”  
  
说着，乔纳森已经来到了哈罗德的脖颈间，他开口咬了哈罗德被制服覆盖的脖子一口，在哈罗德极度压制且惊惧的吸气声中轻笑一声，“该是你付出代价的时候了。”  
  
“我要你……有一双狗的耳朵，一只狗的尾巴……还有一个。”乔纳森吸舔着那块刚咬过的地方，他的声音充满了颐气指使又盛气凌人的意味，但那股沙哑的磁性却格外的迷人，“一个……写着我名字的项圈。”  
  
哈罗德紧张地僵硬着不敢动弹。  
  
“嗯……？”乔纳森不满地抬头，直勾勾地瞪着哈罗德，“你是真的想多一对狗耳朵？”  
  
哈罗德勉强摇了摇头，乔纳森又低头亲了亲他的脖颈，声音微涩，“那你知道该怎么做。”  
  
哈罗德犹豫了一下，转瞬间便多出了乔纳森要求的几样东西。乔纳森张嘴咬住项圈扯了扯，满意地在哈罗德肩膀上发出了一声带着莫名性感的笑声。  
  
哈罗德已经硬得发疼了。现在的乔纳森让哈罗德想起了当时他在床上的风姿。诱惑人堕落的魔鬼，就躺在他身下惊叫求饶，却丝毫不得稍稍喘息的空隙——  
  
今天，他能又一次看到这样的美景……吗？  
  
此时哈罗德突然回过神来。  
  
乔纳森拍了拍哈罗德的硬挺处，暗示性地轻轻扭动着腰身。  
  
哈罗德识趣地给那个地方具象出一个拉链。乔纳森满意地拉开了拉链，此时哈罗德的硬挺终于离开了束缚，得到了解放。哈罗德小心翼翼地抬眸，却见跨坐在他身上的乔纳森神色晦暗不明，伸出艳红的舌尖轻舔过唇瓣，随后缓缓露出了奇异的笑容。  
  
权戒此时正骂骂咧咧的，但哈罗德顾不了那么多了，他那么……那么……  
  
骚。权戒替哈罗德给出了答案。  
  
“从现在开始，你就是我的狗。”乔纳森收回了视线，捧起哈罗德的脸颊，借着跨坐的姿势居高临下地看着哈罗德，“只有听话的乖狗狗才有被奖励的资格。”  
  
“你这个坏狗狗，就该被惩罚到听话为止。”乔纳森说着，亲上了哈罗德的唇，一时竟与哈罗德亲得难舍难分，但哈罗德还没高兴多久，乔纳森便很快离开了。乔纳森的脸色微红，轻喘着命令道，“现在，把我的裤子脱下来，应该怎么做……你不会不懂吧？”  
  
哈罗德犹豫地对上了乔纳森的眼睛，那里充满着浓烈又灼人的情欲，以及丝丝缕缕的，似嘲讽又不似。  
  
那是种让哈罗德觉得十分熟悉，但又不熟悉的情感，尽管只有些许，却比情欲更炽热，滚烫着沸腾。  
  
哈罗德抬起正带着些许颤抖的双手轻抚乔纳森的腰，慢慢来到他腰间制服上的腰带，摸索着按下了暗藏的开关。腰带瞬间往两侧弹开，发出“啪”的一声轻响，哈罗德瑟缩了下，却还是伸手为配合着呈现跪姿的乔纳森小心翼翼地扯下裤子，连同内在的内裤也不留。  
  
乔纳森的硬挺也在此时从里头弹出，与哈罗德的面对面，都硬起来了。  
  
乔纳森懒洋洋地把手覆在哈罗德的肩上，裤子已经拉到了膝关节处，他却没再动弹。哈罗德犹豫了一下，却听乔纳森轻声开口，“就这样开始。”  
  
哈罗德默默把手伸向了乔纳森的屁股，犹豫着伸出手指摸了摸那早已恢复得十分紧致的穴口，然后在乔纳森的催促下戳了进去。  
  
乔纳森闷哼了一声，哈罗德心惊胆战地停下了动作，不过片刻，乔纳森便不耐烦地扭了扭，把体内的手指夹得更紧，催促道，“快点啊！”  
  
哈罗德连忙又开始了动作。  
  
一根、两根……四根，乔纳森的呼吸声越发粗重，最后更是在哈罗德的手指摸到了一处时呜咽着射了出来。哈罗德在他射出来后仍旧抽插着，乔纳森咬着他的肩膀摇头，“停……唔……停下，拔出来……”  
  
哈罗德听话地停下了动作，缓缓抽出了手指。一股银丝粘稠地牵连在哈罗德的指尖与乔纳森的穴口之间，欲断未断。  
  
乔纳森缓缓把身体移向哈罗德早已等候多时的硬挺上，他用穴口蹭了蹭小哈罗德的尖端，轻笑着俯身靠向哈罗德的耳边，“接下来，不准动。”  
  
“你的主人要惩罚你了，你最好注意些。”说完这话，乔纳森轻舔哈罗德的耳朵，把自己早已对准的后穴慢慢下压，用连哈罗德都觉得慢的速度，逐步容纳着哈罗德的粗大。  
  
“嗯呜……哈啊……”乔纳森倚在哈罗德的耳边发出了暧昧的叫唤，接着随着这一声声喘息不间断的上下动作着。  
  
好舒服。好舒服。真的好舒服。想要更多。想要更多……被乔纳森当成了按摩棒一样操着乔纳森的后穴，哈罗德意识有些模糊，却紧咬着指尖逼迫自己勉强保持清醒。  
  
一下又一下，或重或轻的，许是乔纳森的动作，抑或乔纳森的叫唤，水声、肉体撞击声，这些声音与此时的乔纳森交织在一起，在哈罗德的眼中构成了一副最能引起他所有反应的画面，色情、诱惑又极具张力，在哈罗德的注视下，乔纳森甚至轻舔了下自己的唇，色欲不曾从他的身上、脸上、眼里离去，积攒得愈发浓郁。  
  
哈罗德快要发疯了，这样的乔纳森实在太色了，他快控制不住自己了。  
  
就在哈罗德好不容易要攀上顶端时，乔纳森却忽然闷哼一声，颤抖着达到高潮。乔纳森大口喘着粗气，正当哈罗德以为他会继续时，他却只是满意地亲亲哈罗德的耳朵，“好了，坏狗狗……”  
  
“主人要离开了，就这样丢掉你好了。”乔纳森脸上还带着未散尽的情色与满足感，缓缓地试着用酸软的脚支撑起自己，把体内给他带来无限快感的粗大远离自己。  
  
离开……？他要……丢掉我？  
  
哈罗德积攒已久的泪水瞬间犹如泉涌般滑落眼眶，眼见乔纳森就要就此丢下自己，头脑一热便用权戒幻化出一只巨大的手掌，把乔纳森狠狠按回自己的肉棒上。  
  
“呜！”乔纳森猛地瞪大双眼，敏感点在那刻被重重挤压，强烈的快感让他马上便勃起了，还没来得及想起开口怒骂，失神中的他便被哈罗德捂住双唇，哈罗德隔着手掌轻吻他，边哭泣边嘶哑道，“不要丢下我……”  
  
“求求你……”哈罗德操控着巨大的手掌握着乔纳森的腰肢往上抬起，又一次用力压下，几近全根拔出又全根没入的快感让乔纳森轻颤着说不出话，边说着也边挺胯，“请你不要丢下我……”  
  
“嗯嗯！哈啊！……唔噫！”被狠操着敏感点，这个姿势给乔纳森带来的不再是刚才的征服感，而是不断被侵犯与开拓深入的感觉，快感没有底限地反复冲击着他，乔纳森蓦地感觉到了恐惧。  
  
会被操死，再这样下去的话他迟早会被哈罗德这个王八蛋操死。  
  
不知何时，视野变得模糊起来，湿热自眼眶脱落而出，乔纳森最后的印象，便是以轻柔的吻轻触他的哈罗德，无助与恐惧沉淀在他的眸子里，却以爱怜的动作将他粉碎。  
  
【END】


End file.
